Velma Dinkley loses her glasses
A long-running theme of having the various incarnations of Velma Dinkley losing her glasses. Velma is severely nearsighted, rendering her nearly blind without her glasses. Television Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * What A Night For A Knight: Velma mistakes the Black Knight for Shaggy Rogers, and gives the latter cough syrup to help his voice. * Foul Play in Funland: Happens when she and Scooby take a ride in a runaway electric cart. * A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts: She goes through a secret door behind the fireplace while looking for them. The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair: She hit by the clown and accidentally turns on toy car while looking for her glasses. The Scooby-Doo Show * A Bum Steer For Scooby: While she looks for them the gang encounters a skeleton. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * A Bicycle Built For Boo!: During the dance/chase scene she "skids out of control" and is saved by Scooby from many dangerous obstacles. What's New, Scooby-Doo? * It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine: While riding a scooter her glasses fall off leading her to get down and search for them causing her to almost get hit by the possessed mystery machine. * The Vampire Strikes Back: While attempting to catch the vampire Shaggy and Scooby plow into her trying to catch a bat they believe is Fred. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * All Fear The Freak: The Freak bumps into her knocking her glasses off to get the piece of the planispheric disk. * Art of Darkness!: Randy Warsaw destroys them while making her into his new muse. However, Velma doesn't seem to mind and later even says that she should take them off more often because she looks hot blurry. This is also the longest period of time she has had them off. * Theater of Doom: While researching Friar Serra she trips and loses them, meeting face to face with his mummy upon finding them. Video games * Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights: * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem: Animated films * Specials * Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays: While searching for clues Shaggy and Scooby run into her knocking her glasses. After retrieving them she says "I wish I couldn't see" at the sight of the monster snowman. Live-action films * Scooby-Doo: * Monsters Unleashed: Novels * Comics DC Comics * Double Trouble: Velma tries this trick on her evil double, failing because the double's glasses are only for disguise purposes. * Caves Of Castle Finn: Velma has to grope for her glasses while a hairy monster is running around. * Who's Who In Scooby-Doo: This story also features running twice past the same background. * I've Lost My Glasses: The gag is highlighted in a short puzzle story. * A Wolf In Creep's Clothing: In a question and answer session at a convention, Velma is asked why she doesn't get contact lenses and solve the problem. She looks annoyed. * The Blind Leading The Blind: A short maze puzzle with a twist ending. Category:Running gags